lewd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Tectael
Your character's description, lore, history or whatever can go up here: Lorem ipsum Lorem ipsum Flags (Most classes have 3. Certain social classes are allowed 4) Background (You can just copypaste your background move here):Showman When you first enter a civilized settlement, you can always find a circus, tavern, or theater that will take you in as a guest. Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties below the chart) (Table for stat conversion) Combat Stats (List the reasons for any bonuses/penalties in the same entry or below the chart) Gear * Dungeon rations (5 uses, 1 weight) * Twin knives (hand, two-handed, precise, 2 weight) * Rapier (close, -1 damage, precise, 1 weight) * Silk cloak (magical, +1 armor, 1 weight) * Trusty boots (2 armor, 3 weight) * Feather hat (valuable, 0 weight) * Royal mirror (defy danger vs void is always possible, shield, shiny, valuable, 1 weight) * Ancient Puzzle Box (Defy Danger with INT to capture an aberration monster. On a hit they are contained. On a 7-9 you expose yourself to the monster's attack beforehand. On a 12+ it obeys the bearer until they are safe from harm. Otherwise the monster is hostile and angry, 2 weight) "It's like the pieces of a puzzle, Yugi!" * Catalog of noble lineages (everything the spymasters of the pantheress queendom know about, 0 weight) * Gold Nugget (Valuable, Ingredient) List any moves granted by Gear: * ~ Gear ~ Universal Moves * Contained here Starting Moves * Throw Down the Gauntlet ** When you challenge someone to a duel, roll+CHA. *** ✴ On a 10+, they choose 2 if they do not accept. *** ✴ On a 7-9, they choose 1 if they do not accept. **** • You take +1 ongoing against them until they defeat you **** • You get what they think you want, instead **** • You force them to retreat * Cunning Rogue ** When you make a move in melee, on a hit, choose one: *** • Reduce an enemy's armor by 1 *** • Steal an enemy's article of clothing *** • Increase your damage dealt by your DEX mod * Daredevil ** When you perform a crazy acrobatic feat, describe it and roll+DEX. *** On a 10+, choose three: *** On a 7-9, choose two: **** • You end up exactly where you want to be **** • You don't attract unwanted attention **** • You grab someone nearby and bring them along with you **** • You gain a particularly noteworthy advantage - Take +1 forward * Dance of Blades ** When you enter a fight against multiple foes, roll+DEX. On a 10+, hold 3 maneuvers. On a 7-9, hold 2. On a miss, hold 1 anyway, but your enemies already have you, in particular, at a disadvantage. Spend a hold to perform a maneuver that achieves one of the following results: *** • You create an advantage and you or an ally can take +1 forward for exploiting it. *** • You disengage from melee with one foe. *** • You immediately cross the distance between you and one foe it is possible for you to reach. *** • You throw off the effects of being stunned, confused, or enchanted. * Old Flame * Someone stole your heart. What's their name? _____________________ * How did you meet? __________________________________________ * Tell us the nature of your relationship now: __________________________________________ __________________________________________ * When you really need them, they’re usually not far away. Choose their profession: * Librarian * Profession: Experts on lore, they can be called upon to research any subject. Sometimes they need time or a favor, but they always tell you useful information. * Mercenary * Profession: A Hireling that you can call upon to help you on a hunt. They have 10 Hireling points and usually no cost, but call upon them too much and they may start requiring something from you or they may call upon you to get them out of trouble. * Bartender * Profession: Knows everyone who’s worth knowing. Looking for someone? They’ll point you in the right direction. Keen to acquire goods? They’ll set up the deal. * ___________ * Profession: ____________________________________ Typical costs: _______________ , _______________ , or _______________ Sex Moves * Sworn Oath ** When you declare your love for someone you're trying to protect, you're sworn to them. While you're sworn, any harm or danger that would befall your target will affect you, instead. You're no longer sworn once the dangerous situation is over, or the love stops being true. * Blow Kiss ** When you blow someone who can see you a kiss, roll+CHA. On a hit, your smooch connects within moments, leaving them briefly unable to fight. On a 10+, they're either going to be flustered for a while or they can't act to harm you, until you harm them. * Used and Abused (Meme Move) ** When you damage from a brutal sex attack, you may choose to ignore it. Instead of taking damage, gain Butthurt equal to the damage you would have taken. When you take a short rest, spend all of your Butthurt and take an equal amount of damage, ignoring armor. Advanced Moves * To la Petite Mort ** When you are engaged in a duel with an opponent, you gain +2 armor. * Quickest Alive ** When you enter a non-violent contest or race of physical speed, take +1 forward. * Convenient Setup ** There is always a chandelier, rope, window, cart, easily-spooked heard of livestock, or similar unusual environmental hazard handy in any situation in which it would be convenient for you and remotely plausible. You may only invoke this twice per session. * Parry ** When you defy danger by parrying an attack or locking blades with the enemy, on a hit, you take no damage. Misc. Powers * Invocations * Gifts * Recipes * Spells * Etc. Story Moves (You get these moves from plot advancements) * Move (How you got it) * Move (How you got it) Category:Characters